Magical Mess ( SwanQueen's Daughter Fanfiction )
by A-blink
Summary: SwanQueen's daughter along with zelena's daughter and Neal were sent back to the past to defeat the worst villain of them all. After 16 years they have retuned .. will she believe in magic and the real identity of her parents and will Emma and regina find love along the way of getting to know there daughter.
1. Chapter 1 - Pilot

**Chapter 1 - Pilot**

Author Note : This story take place after season 4 episode 21 'mother' and the character and setting are all the same. so hope you enjoy

 **Neal's POV :**

In the castle at the enchanted forest , 6 years forward into the future.

" They came , we have to go " Snow yelled as the door came crashing down , holding my hands tight as both Killian jones , Robin hood yelled " Go , go , we are going to hold them back ".

"Find us , son " charming stated as he kissed my forehead goodbye.

Snow held my hands tight as she shed a tear and went running down to the basement where Regina just gave birth to a beautiful baby girl as Emma held the baby tight and took my hand . Henry who was Guarding the door in-front , Emma gave him a big hug as we went running to the end of the hall where Zelena and Eliana where standing inside a room , which i never visited before , i thought to my self. Regina was too tired after giving birth that she didn't even see her daughter or kissed her goodbye.

" did you bring it " Emma asked , frustrated.

" Emma , it can't take you too , you have to let go " Zelena said as she took the baby from emma's arms.

" It only can take people who have nothing in there heart , no depression , no thing " Zelena continued. As the spell only worked on people with light hearts.

" why are you all crying , Emma " I said as i looked to her eyes as she blinked slowly and looked at me with tears forming in her eyes , she held me and hugged me tightly.

" The bad guy is trying to take your niece , you have to protect her and take Eliana with you and protect them both and take care of yourself " Emma said as she kissed my forehead.

I was only 5 and i didn't understand what was going on or what they wanted but i knew that i was going to find my parents , normally i would have cried but my dad always said that a knight never shows his weakness.

 *** kick , kick , kick ***

" Come on , Emma " Zelena said as they both cast the spell.

" We will find you , baby girl " Emma stated as she handed me Zoe and i held Eliana's hand.

The door crashed as i heard my mom screaming from the other door. i was about to run but i was dragged into a void with blue smoke surrounding us as we went into a forest and i held Eliana who was still crying.

" Eliana , don't cry ... i am here " I said , remembering my mom saying the same exact sentence to me and it always cool me down but Eliana still cried her eyes out and i was trying hard to hold the baby girl in my hands but i couldn't hold any longer as she was so heavy to hold with Eliana crying and the baby girl started crying loud , i couldn't take it and i started crying with them but soon i stopped as i sow a flash coming from far outside.

I wiped my tears as i held Eliana's hand and on the other hand i tried to balance the girl with her little bunny doll which is the same size as her.

We started walking as we heard a man in a weird costume approaching us.

" what are you doing alone , where are your parents " The man asked , directing a flashlight to my face.

" My parents are back in the castle " I replied as the man start chuckling.

Soon after we were sent into a place with many children inside and we lived there until one day a couple came and took the baby girl , i begged and cried that they don't take her but they ignored me and left.

16 years later

Zoe's POV :

I scowled as i stepped out of the homeless shelter , I didn't know where i was headed but i couldn't stay longer as the night was long but the only thing on my mind was that after an hour it will be my 16 birthday without anyone to celebrate it with as always.

I was walking in the street to the grocery store but i soon stopped as I heard a kid crying as he fall. I wanted to go to help him but i stopped as i sow his parents going to him and confronting him.

 **Flashback**

" ouch , mommy Please don't leave me here take me home" i said as i started sobbing falling as i follow her from the back and try to run faster , i was about 8 years old.

" I am sorry " My mom said as she cried and closed the car door.

" come inside " A Women stated as i held my bunny bear that what i called him and sat outside the porch waiting as i hoped they would come back.

 **End flashback**

I shed a tear as i remember , my adopted parents who gave me up when I was only 8 years old since they noticed my magical powers which then i swore to never use again and after 4 years going from a foster care to another , i decided when I turned 12 that i wanted to run away so i did and i lived by myself ever since.

I had to grow up fast and take care of my self as i learned how to earn money and how to live on my own.

I enter the store , going directly to the cupcake section as I took a cupcake and bought a candle and head to the counter as I noticed a women screaming at Mia

Mia was the only one who helped me get a job in the supermarket when I was only 12 and taught me how to be independent and she was the only one who showed me any kind of kindness because she knew the foster care system and how messed up it was , she didn't rat me up.

I couldn't stand any longer as i sow a spoiled teenager judging from the way she was dressed and spoke as she was yelling but i didn't hear what was the reason.

" What is the problem here " I asked as i approached the counter as Mia stared at me.

" Run , Run " Mia murmured as i widen my eyes and start running out of the store without knowing why but i trusted Mia and she always had my back.

I started running as i got out of the store , hearing the women footsteps following me from behind but she was wearing high heels which weren't the best for chasing as i heard her shouting.

" CATCH HER " The women yelled as a strong muscular man with blue eyes and blonde hair trying to catch me as I exit from the door of the grocery store.


	2. Chapter 2 - A Plan Gone bad

Chapter 2

Zoe's POV :

Once upon a time there was a girl who believed that happy ending do exist but that girl was long gone after she was kicked when she was only eight , she believed that the world is still good outside but when she went outside , she was chocked to the reality that was life with stealing as a way to survive and killing as a way to protect yourself , she still believed that there was hope but then she was kidnapped and that girl is me.

" let me out " I screamed as they dragged me to the trunk car , forcing me inside.

" you spoiled brats , let me go " I screamed and tried to kick but he was stronger than i was as they tie me up as i felt the car moving.

This happened to me once before but i was able to escape but i couldn't say the same for now.

After staying for about 10 minute i fell a sleep without realising.

* * *

" Zoe , wake up " A voice yelled but i was still asleep , slowly I opened my eyes as i heard my name over and over again.

" how do you know my name " I asked as my voice started to crack.

" we have been looking for you for along time now " The teenager with ginger hair and big green eyes replied.

I looked at her with confession as she smiled widely toward me.

" I am Eliana and this is Neal " she stated but i didn't pay any attention to what she said. I just kept looking around surprised as I lift my body up and stepped out from trunk car.

" where are we ! " I said as i started screaming from the top of my lunge.

" STOP ! " Neal shouted , I stopped screaming and i looked at the back to see him.

" do you see this place " Neal continued as his face turned red , there was a bit of a sad look in his eyes as he turned and leaned at the tree.

" I was supposed to protect you but , i failed "

I looked in confusion as i didn't know what they were talking about but i just wanted to escape.

" Neal , you are such a drama queen " Eliana stated coldly as she handed me a newspaper.

I held the newspaper as a photo grab my attention.

" This is me " I stated as i noticed the photo of the baby and my bunny that i always carry in my pack bag and I remember the photo album that my parents used to have.

" Yes this is you , this is Neal and I " Eliana stated as she pointed toward the little boy and the girl.

" So , we are siblings " I asked.

" Neal is your uncle and i am your cousin " Eliana answered but something in the way he said it made me feel threatened.

I reached into my back-bag and slowly pulled out a knife

As they stared with no hesitation or any movement and tried to calm me down as I stepped backward little by little until , I went inside the car so I opened the car door as i try to run the car but i heard a voice from the back seat that made me about to wet my pants.

" what do you think your doing " A voice from the back said as i glance and there were 2 ladies.

I started screaming as i didn't expect there would be anybody else.

" well hello to you too " one of the ladies said as i jumped out of the car as Eliana chuckle.

" I told you we should have scared her and tied her up instead of trying to come to terms with her " Eliana said.

The two ladies got down from the car.

" hello , i am maleficent and this is my daughter lily , nice to finally meet you " maleficent said.

" come on , we need to go " Neal said as he went inside the car.

" First you kidnap me and then you scare me half to death with these clowns and now you want me to get in the car , what do you want to do next kill me " I said , shrugged.

" If you don't want to get inside the car as human being , we can always force you into going " Eliana said with a cold smile in her face.

" well at least , we know she is the right girl , she has her mother temper " Lily stated.

" I don't want to meet my parents , i want to go back " I said as i glare toward Neal.

" Where do you want to go exactly , do you even have a place to go to " Neal replied.

I thought about it , I didn't have any place to go to as i used to sleep at the homeless shelter or the subway or even sometimes in the public toilets.

" okay fine , i am coming with you but first " I said as i brought a marker out of my pack bag.

" can i see your license ID " I said as Neal nodded and brought the ID.

I copied the number and wrote the ID in my Legs.

" If you even tried to kill me , you will have to chop me into little pieces , because this is a permanent marker " I said as i Shrugged and went inside the car.

" Are you sure , she is our last hope , because if she is we are doomed " Eliana said as Neal chuckle , shaking his head as he pushed Eliana gently inside the car.

* * *

" Can i ask where we are going " I asked as i removed my headphones from my ears.

" Storybrooke "


	3. Chapter 3 - Red pepper flakes and Cinnam

Zoe's POV :

You would think i was crazy for going with the people who kidnapped me but i felt something toward them as if i knew them before which was weird. The minutes passes by as I was still listening to music on my headphones , i really didn't care what music i was listing to as long as i wasn't listing to them chatting. suddenly , I felt as if someone took my headphones off my ears.

" hey , i was listing to that " I stated as i was pissed off.

" we arrived " Lilly said as they all got out of the car.

I didn't know what was happening but the moment i stepped out the car , i could feel something bad was about to happen as if i had a six scene to these stuff . It was about 5 am when we arrived as i looked around and there were no one in the streets.

" welcome home , Zoe " Neal said as he puts his arms around my shoulders.

I looked at him as i Asked " where are we going to sleep , i feel tired "

" Me too , and exhausted may i add " Eliana stated.

Neal looked toward maleficent and lily.

" Come on , this way " Lilly replied.

We all followed her as we got into a place that was called grannies's bed and breakfast.

" hello , welcome to storybrooke " an old women came as she sounded surprise when Neal added that we are going to stay for a week.

We got our rooms. Neal wanted a room on his own leaving me with 'Queen B'. We entered the room and it was a cozy room with clean sheets at least and that was more than i ever had for the last 5 years.

" can i ask you a question " I said as i looked toward Eliana.

she nodded in agreement as she was unpacking her bags.

" why did our parents abandon us in the woods " I asked

This question was always on my mind as i tried finding them when i was about 12 years old but all i found was the newspaper that they showed me earlier with my picture with Neal and Eliana as there was a caption ' kids abandoned in the forest '

" Neal is going to kill me if i said a word so just wait everything will reveal it self with time , trust me " Eliana replied with a wink as she handed me one of her Pjs , judging from the size of her bag i think she would not miss one.

 _Midnight , storybrooke Maine , Granny's Bed and Breakfast._

I woke up to see the hour on the clock at the wall and i couldn't believe i slept all that time maybe because i didn't sleep in a bed that comfy in a long time as i open the light and found that Eliana wasn't sleeping in her bed as i sow a note on the bed saying that they were in a place called granny's diner.

I put on what i had on yesterday as I left the apartment and walked toward the diner. The big clock tower caught my eyes as i glance to it but it wasn't working so i couldn't tell time as i wondered into the streets before going to the diner.

Eliana's POV :

Neal and i were sitting in the table beside the window as we just placed our order.

" so what is next genius " I asked , looking toward Neal.

" Nothing , we will just wait " Neal replied coldly. he drank his iced tea.

I was too pissed off to even realise as all i wanted to do was to defeat that evil creature and return back to our old life in the city without recognising. i place my hands firmly on the table as i sow the drink fall into Neal lap.

" Eliana ! " Neal jumped as he felt the drink on his jeans . making everyone in the restaurant freeze and stare at us for a moment as Zoe just walked into the restaurant going to the counter to order.

Zoe's POV :

I sow Neal jumping from his place and the weirdest thing in this town was that everyone acts as if we were an alien because they always tend to stare.

I went to the lady in the counter who has a black hair with red highlights , wearing a small skirt and I ordered a hot chocolate with cinnamon and a piece of Lasagne as i added a side of red pepper flakes which drew a smile on her face when i finished ordering and i didn't ask why , i just took my order and sat down , I sow Neal rushing to bathroom with what seems like a pee covering his jeans as I sow Eliana distracted by my order.

" hot chocolate with Lasagne , are you series ... could you get any weirder ?! " Eliana commented , sarcastically.

" What ! , I am hungry and it been too long scene i had a Lasagne " I replied.

" techn- " I paused as I sow a group of people walking inside the restaurant who were greeted by almost everyone in the restaurant except us as I sow a brunette women glaring at us.

I took my attention from the group as I asked Eliana " do you know these people , are they famous or something ".

" I don't know , lets wait for Neal to come maybe he knows them " Eliana replied

Snow's POV :

After going threw every book in the public library for about a month now , we decided to take a break for once and go eat at grannies with my husband , my daughter , hook and henry while regina and robin continued looking in the library.

We stepped inside the restaurant , greeted by everyone and we placed our order and started a small chat with ruby and there were no worries or concern in grannies because nobody knew about and his disappearance and the hole curse situation as the author was with and neither the author nor gold were found.

After we sat in our table.

" Grandma , do you know these teenagers " henry asked pointing toward two girls sitting at our usual table.

" No , i never seen them before " i paused , "David ?! ".

" Neither have I " David replied as he paused for a second and then whispered to henry " Aren't they bit old for you " as David winked.

5 Minute passed.

The hole family went and sat on the table except henry who was about to approach the teenagers table while regina and robin just entered the diner.


End file.
